gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Toreno (mission)
Mike Toreno is a mission given to CJ from Jizzy's Pleasure Domes in Battery Point, San Fierro, Flint County, San Andreas. Part One After that last bit of trouble, T-Bone is convinced that somebody is onto them. Mike Toreno calls T-Bone, and apparently he is in trouble. T-Bone tells Carl Johnson and Jizzy what's happening -- some thieves have taken the yay shipment and the van, and Mike is still inside. After the cutscene, a timer will appear on-screen lasting 5 minutes and 30 seconds (thats 5 and a half game hours). This is the length of time that Mike's phone battery will last. Mike is giving details to T-Bone, and its your job to drive to the locations that Mike is describing. First, he says that he can hear seagulls and heavy machinery, so they suggest the building site in Doherty. However, ignore that order and head straight towards Easter Bay International Airport. On the way there, Mike says that he can hear a truck reversing, so your second target would be the docks down in Easter Basin. Again, ignore that and continue heading towards the airport. The gates are already open by the time you arrive, so head in, go through the tunnel, and onto the runway area. At this point, the battery timer will have stopped. Part Two T-Bone explains that, after the last attack, Mike hid a transponder in the white. Use the reading from the signal bar to find the van, with Mike inside. (Toreno's location is completly random and will not be the same every time). The van is towards the east of the airport. As you approach, the thieves will drive away -- a van and two bikes. They drive towards the north of the airport, and stop. If you have a rifle or a sniper rifle handy, stop, get out of your car and stand at a large distance from the van, shoot off the bikers, and get back in the car. Drive towards the van and suddenly 4 guards (Da Nang Boys) will attack. Simply run over them, or get out of the vehicle and kill them with the help of T-Bone. After the 4 guards are eliminated, Mike exits the back of the van. You must torch the van with the white still inside. Unfortunately, Mike and T-Bone don't actually cause damage to the van, so it's up to you. Throw a molotov or a grenade towards the van, if you have one, but if not, use whatever it is available (if you don't have any weapons, you can ram it off the edge of the airport and into the water). Part Three You automatically gain 2 stars. Get inside the limousine, or if you want you can get in a Maverick and fly to pleasure domes with Mike and T-Bone, and exit the airport. Drive through the red marker and you will now have 3 wanted stars. Make your way to the Pay 'n' Spray to lose the heat -- Mike and T-Bone will perform drive-by shootings as you do so. Get back to the pleasure domes and stop in the red marker. Glitch * If the player is using the "Never Wanted" cheat, then once you get up to the red marker at the airport, the marker will not change, and will remain stuck. To fix the glitch, simply run away, until you recieve the message, "you left Mike behind go get him", then after that the marker will change to the Pleasure Domes. * Sometimes when crashing too much, the bar will not fill up. To fix this glitch, load the new game that you have been save. Rewards * Finishing the mission will reward the player $7000 and Respect. Trivia * The song featured in the Pre-mission cutscene is called "Loopzilla" by George Clinton, which can also be heard on Bounce FM. * When Jizzy is referring to having eyes everywhere, the line is a rendition of the line said by Teddy Duchamp from the film Stand By Me where his friend Chris says "You four eyed pile of shit!" and Teddy replies, "A pile of shit has a thousand eyes." Much similar to the line said by Jizzy. * In this mission there is an perfect oppurtunity to take the 2 snapshots located at the airport. Gallery MikeTorenomission-GTASA2.jpg|Mike Toreno after being released inside the van. Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas